sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Audrey Wasilewski
Audrey Wasilewski (born September 25, 1967) is an American actress and voice actress. Life and career She studied acting at the Catholic University of America in Washington, DC. Early in her career, she performed at many DC area theatres including: Woolly Mammoth, The Source and the Kennedy Center. She currently works in Los Angeles as an actress and voice-over artist. She is married to actor Lyle Kanouse since 1993 and share homes in Los Angeles and Texas. Voice over Wasilewski's first role came in the 1994 Japanese animated film Heisei Tanuki Gassen Ponpoko, where she was one of the additional voices dubbing in English. She can mimic Rosie O'Donnell's voice which was perfect for animations such as The Legend of Tarzan and Queer Duck: The Movie. She voiced Misty, Tuck, XJ-7 and XJ-8 on the Nickelodeon animated series My Life as a Teenage Robot in 2003, and also voiced Laura in Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders. She voices a veterinarian named Dr. Glove in Back at the Barnyard. In 2007, she voiced Garfield's love interest Arlene in the animated direct-to-video film Garfield Gets Real, and reprised the character on The Garfield Show, the following year. Wasilewski is also the voice of Bessie in Random! Cartoons, had a recurring role as Barb in Sym-Bionic Titan, and she also voices Terk in a Tarzan video game. She voiced Ortensia, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit's cat wife in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, and the League of Assassins member in Batman: Arkham City. She is currently voicing Police Chief Rambamboo for Nickelodeon's Breadwinners and Katrina Shanks in the radio drama Adventures in Odyssey. She also voiced characters in Disney Infinity 3.0 and Skylanders: SuperChargers. Film & TV She has made guest appearances in TV series, such as Friends, Two and a Half Men, George & Leo, Total Security, Saved by the Bell, Party of Five, Diagnosis Murder, State of Grace, The Nightmare Room, Providence, Charmed, Cold Case, ER, General Hospital, Push, The West Wing, Wonderfalls, The Bernie Mac Show, Boston Legal, Scandal, Family Guy, Monk, MAD, and many more. She has appeared in recurring roles on the drama series Big Love as Pam Martin and on Mad Men as Anita Olson Respola. In 2008, Wasilewski played the supporting role of Heidi in the feature film, Clear Lake, WI, starring Michael Madsen. Most recently in the 2010 feature film RED, Wasilewski appeared in a cameo alongside Bruce Willis and John Malkovich in which she played a doomed "gun for hire" sent to assassinate them, her character had a swift exit after calling Marvin Boggs an "old man". Also in 2010 she played the character of Deb in the film Lying to be Perfect. Audrey played Katrina Shanks in Adventures in Odyssey. Filmography Film Television Video games External links *Audrey Wasilewski at the Internet Movie Database *Official website Category:1967 births Category:Living people Category:American people of Polish descent Category:Actresses from Pennsylvania Category:American voice actresses Category:American radio actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses